hagamos unas bromas juntos
by toaneo07
Summary: ezekiel tranquilo esta leyendo un libro y aparece izzy a pasar tiempo con el chico,que sucedera despues ?


**Hola gente, como están aquí hago un one-shot de ezekiel e izzy para ver si le gusta**

Un chico de cabello marrón con un gorro de color verde oscuro se encontraba leyendo un libro que le pareció interesante, se trataba de ezekiel llamándose el mismo zeke pero era mas conocido como el chico de casa, este leía un libro que le dio noah, se trataba sobre crímenes y cosas por el estilo, estaban tan concentrando en su lectura cuando no sintió venir un coco directo a la cara lo que causo que cayera al suelo herido y lamentándose

-ahhh que sucedió, eh-dijo ezekiel sobándose el lugar del golpe

-jejeje sorry es que izzy le gusta los juegos rudos-dijo izzy colgada de unas de la ramas de la palmera teniendo su cabeza encima de la del zeke, este se asusto y se levanto para verla mejor

-espera que hace ahí, eh?-pregunto este

-nada es que quise ser un mono-dijo izzy cayendo en una pirueta y aterrizando correctamente

-ok…..bueno, voy seguir con mi lectura –dijo ezekiel tomando el libro de suelo, izzy se el acerca y lee el tomo del libro y rie por lo bajo

-te gusta ese libro, jejeje esta basado en uno de mis escape de la ley-dijo izzy entre risas

- ¬_¬ No lo creo eh-dijo ezekiel tomando nuevamente asiento en una de la banca de la isla de los perdedores, izzy toma asiento juntos a el, ezekiel comienza a leer nuevamente pero la mirada de la peli naranja se puso nervioso, el hecho simple que ya haya durado mas de 5 minutos con una chica sin ser golpeado ya le era muy extraño-eh…porque me miras?

-no se tienes algo que me llamas la atención-dijo izzy sonriéndole al chico, este se pone nervioso y se sonrojo por el comentario de la chica-oye quieres hacer algo divertido?

-eh?-pregunto este asustado

-si-dijo izzy con una voz seductora lo que causo que ezekiel se sobresaltara

-y que cosa es eh?-pregunto ezekiel nervioso más no poder

-pues…..vamos juntos a….HACER EXPLOTAR LA LUNA JAJAJAJ XD-rio izzy, ezekiel solo e cayo (estilo anime) del asiento mientras izzy reía carcajada, ezekiel se levanta con cierto enojo pero aliviad que no paso lo que pensaba que sucedía, eso le sucedió por mal pensado-entonces que dices

-eh izzy eso es imposible eh –dijo ezekiel tratando de sonar lógico-ademas no podrias llegar a la luna

-…ah si es verdad, es por eso que me gustas zeke, siempre me traes a la realidad-dijo izzy riendo a carcajadas, ezekiel no le presto atención cuando noto varias palabras que le llamaron la atención

-espera ella dijo que yo le gusto….no creo que oí mal pero y si no…..bueno puede haber sido cosa del momento eh –pensó ezekiel pero in darse tenia a la chica en su espalda balanceándose como si fuera una niña…..espera como llego allí-ehh izzy QUE HACES?

-nada me pareció divertido jugar a los caballitos-dijo izzy tomando el gorro del chico y poniéndolo mientras reía

-eh espera ese es mi gorro-protesto un poco ezekiel ya que su gorro era muy apreciado para el

-jejeje me gusta este gorro le queda bien a E-scope –dijo izzy…o E-scope mientras agitaba los brazo causando un revuelo en el lugar ,mientras esta reía y gritaba a lo cuarto viento ,ezekiel para no ser descortés con la chica no la bajaba ,aunque le era difícil sostenerla ,aunque en el fondo lo disfrutaba –whiiiiii puedo volarrrr

-por favor izzy me estoy cansado-dijo ezekiel

-ok pero si ayudas a E-scope en algo –dijo izzy posando su ojos con lo del chico, este nervioso no sabe que hacer por tal cercanía así que solo se limita asentí en señal de repuesta, después izzy baja de ezekiel y toma camino, ezekiel ve aun tiene su gorro y no tiene mas que otra que seguirla-vamos zeke o el coco te comerá

-porque habla del coco ahora eh ¬¬-se pregunto ezekiel mentalmente ,después este corrió un poco para alcanzar a la peli naranja-izzy ,dime porque conversas conmigo ,todas las chicas no quieren hablar conmigo por lo comentario que hice

-ahhh eso, no seas tonto ya aprendiste la lección, además eres lindo –dijo izzy guiñándole el ojo izquierdo, ezekiel se sorprendió y se asusto por el comentario, después de uno minuto habían llegado al segundo piso de la mansión de la isla, ezekiel se preguntaban que quería hacer la chica

-que deseas hacer izzy eh?-pregunto ezekiel intrigado

-ahhh nada tengo un jueguito especial –dijo izzy y no le dio tiempo de pensar al zeke, pues izzy saco un blade lleno de bolsa de agua, ezekiel entiende lo que quiere hacer o eso pensaba –se las lanzaremos a Eva

-ok…..OoO QUEEEEE-dijo ezekiel asustado-espera izzy no exageres, si hacemos eso nos matara

-oh vamos,explosivo sabe hacer las cosas bien-dijo izzy sacando una gigantesca resortera de quien sabes donde y puso varios en el y comenzó a apuntar directamente donde estaba Eva,quien estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la piscina, ezekiel trato de detenerla pero fue tarde, los globos fueron lanzados y de un parpadeo izzy guardo todas las cosa o más bien las oculto, ezekiel vio como los globos le cayeron a Eva quien si espera eso,se cayo donde estaba, ezekiel e aguanto la ganas de reír pero una voz lo saco de su pensamientos-zeke vámonos o nos matara

-ehh ah si ok eh-dijo ezekiel siguiendo a izzy, después de eso se refugiaron para que Eva no lo viera y lo vaya a acusar, además es mas peligroso para ezekiel que siempre era su objeto de desahogo, ezekiel admitió que fue peligroso pero a la vez divertido, esto estaban oculto en la habitación de alguien que por lo menos no le dieron importancia

-guau Eva si se veía molesta jejeje-dijo ezekiel

-jejeje pues explosivo siempre da en el blanco-dijo feliz izzy, ezekiel solo suspiro pero concordó con izzy o….explosivo que tenia razón, ezekiel nota algo que lo lama atención no habían visto en que habitación estaban, hasta que vio unas pesas, uno que otras pesas de tamaño pequeño, cuando upo de inmediato a quien pertenecía esa habitación

-oh…..que mal eh-dijo ezekiel comenzando a temblar de miedo

-que sucede zeke, esta temblando, será porque viste un fantasma, yo vi el fantasma de mi tía abuela una vez-dijo izzy sonriendo pero nota que el chico comienza agitar-estas bien zeke?

-est-sta….e-es la habi-itacio-on de e-Eva eh-dijo este asustado, izzy solo sonríe y lo toma de la mano y se dirigen a la ventana del lugar y in previo aviso saltan y aterrizan en un arbusto claro el único herido fue ezekiel, después de ver si tenia herida alguna izzy le surgió ir a molestar a otro campista, cuando ezekiel le iba contestara, izzy lo jala del brazo para que la siguiera, llegaron a donde estaban todos los chicos ,izzy consiguió varios objeto y formo una mini bomba casera de mal olor ,después de ponerlo cuidadosamente cerca de heather ,ella se llevo a ezekiel de lugar ,aunque este no entendía porque ,pero noto cuando hizo explosión dejando el lugar en un olor indescriptible

-ahhh que olor tan horrible –se quejaba Duncan igual que lo demás, cuando nota que el olor o mas bien el punto de origen de explosión viene donde estaba heather –ahhh fue heather parece ser que comió mucho frijoles jajajajajaja

-que? Espera inútil yo no fui-se defendió heather

-si como no, el olor viene de tu asiento-dijo courtney apoyando a Duncan-creo que tienes que ver a un doctor jajajaja

-ahgggh que asco siento que mi ojos están ardiendo–dijo noah tratando de respirar, así duro casi toda la noche comentarios obre los gases de heather solo tuvo que escuchar los comentario que decían todos, en otra parte izzy se encontraba con ezekiel este estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido y la chica solo reia a carcajada

-pobre heather eh-pensó ezekiel para después soltar una gran carcajada-jajaja que bien

-jajaja si,gracias a explosivo salió perfecto-dijo izzy riendo por lo sucedido

-jejeje si –dijo ezekiel y noto que ya era de noche-guau el tiempo vuela, será mejor que me vaya

-ah ok explosivo se quedara un rato-dijo izzy sonriendo un poco, ezekiel cuando iba a tomar camino recordó algo y se regreso a donde estaba la chica-sucede algo zeke?

-ehh mi gorro-dijo ezekiel amablemente extendiéndole la mano

-eh pero si me gusta mucho el verde-dijo izzy quien se aferraba mas el gorro

-ahhh que hago para que me lo devuelvas eh-pregunto ezekiel ya aburrido, izzy pensó por un momento y sonrió por lo bajo

-cierras los ojos e izzy te pondrá el gorro-dijo izzy acomodándose el gorro de ezekiel y dándole una sonrisa sincera al chico

-ahora es izzy…y para que quieres que cierre los ojos, bueno no creo que sea nada malo-pensó ezekiel cerrando los ojos-bien izzy, ahora que har...-no pudo terminar de decir cuando siente una presión en sus labios, este abre unos de su ojos y ve que la causante de esto es izzy….quien esta lo esta besando ,ezekiel se puso nervioso y asustado pero noto que la chica lo estaba besando sin ninguna intención ,así que nuevamente cierra el ojo y con su mano toma la cintura de la chica y la acerca mas a el ,mientras el beso ya no era inocente, ahora estaba lleno de pasión y amor hasta que tuvieron que separarse por a falta de aire

-jejeje besaste a izzy ahora eres el novio de izzy –reía izzy, ezekiel solo sonrió pero le decidió preguntarle algo

-entonces yo te gusto eh –pregunto ezekiel sonriente

-claro,no te dije ya varias veces hoy-dijo izzy feliz, ezekiel penso que era un tonto pero no le importo nuevamente beso a la peli naranja, después de varios besos comenzaron a caminar hasta que izzy salto nuevamente a su espalda y abrazándolo por el cuello-eres muy lindo zeke, a izzy le gustas

-si a zeke le gusta a izzy-dijo ezekiel dandole una sonrisa nerviosa ,muchos quizás le parecería rara por su costumbre de hablarse en 3 persona pero para ezekiel ,le parecía tierno y lindo ,ademas ahora que lo pensaba mejor le gustaba que izzy usara su gorro ,le quedaba bien el verde….

**Fin**

**Hola gente disculpe si el episodio estuvo algo corto pero bueno es un one-shot no?**

**Pienso que hacen buena pareja hay algunas imágenes en deviantart donde ellos son pareja**

**Bueno sorry sino es nd emocionante pero se m acabo el tiempo así que solo pude hacer esto**

**Bye**


End file.
